A Soul Among the Stars: Despair
by OptimusPrime2017
Summary: Twolegs destroyed the first forest. Fire burned the second. The life of the clans is changing. Wolfsoul's life changes forever and Starclan may be falling to its doom. Find out what happens in book 4 of A Soul Among the Stars. Sequel of Desperate. Decided that this is the final book of A Soul Among the Stars.
1. Our Cats

**OUR CATS:**

 _Stealthclan:_

Leader: Graystar (gray tabby tom)

Deputy: Bramblepatch (brown tabby tom)

Medicine cat: Stonepool (stone gray tom)

Medicine cat apprentice: Littlepaw (light gray tabby tom)

Queens: Gleamfur (ginger she-cat with shining fur)

Hera (ginger she-cat, formerly kittypet)

Warriors: Blackpelt (pure black tom)

Amberspot (gray she-cat with amber colored spots)

Silentstream (gray tabby tom)

Frostfire (white with blue eyes)

Blueshine (blue gray she-cat)

Greyfur (gray tabby tom)

Blossomcloud (ginger she-cat)

Brackenpelt (golden tom)

Fernberry (ginger she-cat)

Wolfsoul (wolf-like tabby tom; main character)

Foxfur (ginger she-cat)

Stormpelt (gray tabby tom, brother of Foxfur)

Apprentices: Logpaw (brown tabby tom)

Kits: Smallkit (black tom, born to Amberspot)

Butterkit (ginger tabby tom, born to Hera)

Redkit (very dark ginger tom, born to Hera)

Cinderkit (light gray she-cat, born to Hera)

Jaykit (gray tabby tom, born to Hera)

 _Pondclan:_

Leader: Wetstar (blue-gray tabby tom)

Deputy: Blossomberry (ginger she-cat with white spots)

Medicine cat: Willowcloud (tortoiseshell she-cat)

Medicine cat apprentice: Berrypaw (creamy she-cat)

Queens: Redpuddle (redish brown she-cat)

Hollybriar (flame ginger she-cat)

Elders: Palewhisker (pale ginger she-cat)

Cedarmist (gray tom)

Warriors: Grayspeck (gray she-cat)

Wildflame (bright ginger tabby tom)

Nettletooth (black tom with large teeth)

Cloverfang (pale gray tom)

Mousepelt (gray she-cat)

Whiskerjaw (white tabby tom with extra whiskers)

Softspot (silver tabby tom with a soft spot for kits)

Maplefur (tan she-cat)

Lakeheart (blue-gray tabby tom)

Larkheart (gray she-cat)

Troutfur (dark gray tabby tom)

Silvershine (silver she-cat)

Apprentices: Mousepaw (gray she-cat)

Kits: Splashkit (gray tabby tom)

 _Littleclan:_

Leader: Snarlstar (black tabby tom)

Deputy: Shredscar (dark gray tabby tom; covered with scars)

Medicine cat: Mothmist (light gray she-cat)

Queens: Smallbird (cream colored she-cat)

Elders: Deerskip (brown she-cat with white tail)

Thistlethroat (dark brown tabby tom with black stripes)

Warriors: Sootfur (gray tabby tom)

Crowberry (black she-cat)

Fallenstorm (dark gray tabby tom)

Echosong (pure white she-cat)

Birchleap (white tabby tom with gray stripes)

Shellblaze (pale gray she-cat)

Rockcloud (stone gray tabby tom)

Poppypelt (black she-cat with gray spots)

Stongsoul (black she-cat)

Berrytail (creamy tabby tom)

Snaketooth (gray she-cat)

Apprentices:

Mosspaw (gray tabby tom with bluish stripes)

Kits: Blackkit (black she-cat)

 _Heartclan:_

Leader: Mallowstar (light brown she-cat)

Deputy: Swiftheart (white tabby tom)

Medicine cat: Cinderlight (very light gray she-cat)

Queens: Roseflight (silver she-cat)

Elders: Redstem (redish brown tabby tom with blind, blue eyes)

Gorsedust (white she-cat)

Sheeppelt (fluffy white she-cat)

Warriors: Hawkwing (light brown tabby tom)

Flamefur (orange tabby tom with bad temper)

Nutfur (dark brown she-cat)

Tansydrop (gray she-cat)

Leopardshade (leopard-furred tabby tom)

Deadspirit (pure black tabby tom)

Yellowbird (creamy she-cat)

Logpelt (brown tabby tom)

Beepelt (tortoiseshell she-cat)

Otterheart (dark brown tabby tom)

Apprentices:

Petalpaw (ginger she-cat)

Kits: Toadkit (brown tabby tom)


	2. Prologue

Each day more stars were found in the four clans' territories. Star W=Clan was falling. Cats grew worried and began to panic. The final battle was growing closer day by day…

By now, the Starpool had been taken by the Dark Forest warriors and very few Starclan cats remained, roaming the stars and trying to survive. Soon Starclan would either be no more, or only the new generation of clans. Firestar was one of the few Starclan cats still alive.

The flame orange tom looked at Brightstar, who was with him and one of the few remaining cats. He'd just told her about Wolfsoul's prophecy.

"Do you think he'll save us?" She asked.

"He will." Firestar responded. "I have faith in him."

Brightstar just nodded. "He's always had more skill than the others. He's more determined and talented. You're right. He will save the clans. Wolfsoul will save Starclan."


	3. Chapter 1

Wolfsoul sat in the nursery of the camp. He was with his mate, Hera. She was about to give birth. Stonepool had come into the den too.

"Wolfsoul, get a stick that she can bite on." Stonepool barked orders. "Gleamfur, since Amberspot is already back on warrior duties, make sure Smallkit doesn't see this."

"Okay." Wolfsoul raced out of the den.

He heard Gleamfur let out a grunt of agreement as he poked around the camp for a stick. He quickly found one and raced back, giving it to Hera.

The ginger she-cat bit it hard almost immediately, yowling in pain. Spasms raced across her belly. Stonepool pushed on her belly, hard and gently. A ginger kit slid onto the ground.

"That's one!" The medicine cat meowed.

Wolfsoul dug his claws into the ground as he watched.

Hera let out another yowl and Stonepool pushed a little harder. A second kit slid out. This one was dark ginger.

She stopped yowling. Hera was panting now, exhausted and clearly out of breath.

"Hera." Stonepool meowed. "There's still more kits in there. At least one."

Hera just nodded and bit the stick again to show that she was ready.

Stonepool pushed once again, making Hera yowl louder than the first few times. A light gray kit slid out and right after a gray kit. Stonepool stopped pushing and gently felt for any more lumps in Hera's belly.

"That's all." The stone gray tom meowed. "Let me get you some herbs."

The cat left the den in a hurry.

"Four." Hera purred through panting.

"Yes." Wolfsoul meowed proudly. "We have four kits now."

The ginger she-cat spat out the now broken stick. "Glad that's over with."

Stonepool re-entered the den with some poppy seeds. He gave them to era to lick up. She did gratefully and sighed, shifting into a more comfortable looking position. Stonepool looked at them both and left the den.

Hera began to lick one of the kit's fur backwards. Wolfsoul did the same. They each did two kits. Three were toms and the other was a she-cat.

"What should we name them?" Wolfsoul asked.

"Well," Hera gently flicked the ginger one with her tail. "Butterkit for this one."

"Perfect." Wolfsoul purred. He looked at the gray tom next to him. "Jaykit?"

Hera purred in agreement. "She can be Cinderkit." The light gray she-kit lay next to Butterkit.

"Sounds good." He agreed. "The last one can be...Redkit."

"Those are perfect names." Gleamfur meowed from across the den. She had let Smallkit go now and he looked at the four newborn kits curiously.

"Wow." The black kit mewed. "Looks like I'm not the smallest in here anymore."

Wolfsoul purred in amusement.


	4. Chapter 2

Wolfsoul gently licked the top of Jaykit's head. There wasn't something quite right about the kit, but even Stonepool couldn't figure it out. Hera and all four kits were sleeping, but Wolfsoul wasn't. He was worried.

The wolf-like warrior was worried about Jaykit, but most of all, he was worried about Starclan. Each sunrise they found more stars in the territory and less in the sky that night. If any more stars fell, Starclan might perish. The few that remained didn't shine as brightly. The skies were darker every night. The Dark Forest was doing pretty well taking over Starclan.

Wolfsoul knew that he has to stop them. Stop the Dark Forest before nothing was left. Even if he died trying. Every cat seemed to sense that the final battle was nearing. But no cat knew about the prophecy.

 _Disaster will strike, the best may fall, only one can save it all._ Wolfsoul replayed it in his head. He did nearly every day. Starclan needed him now more than ever.

He got to his paws and headed over to the warrior's den, looking up at the barely shining few stars. He staggered into the den and carefully picked his way to his nest. He curled up and closed his eyes, hoping for the best.


	5. Chapter 3

It has been a quarter moon since the kits' birth now. Wolfsoul padded back into camp with Bramblepatch, Blueshine, and Stormpelt. They had just gone on the morning's hunting patrol. He dropped a mouse and a finch into the fresh-kill pile and padded into the nursery.

One of the kits already had its tiny eyes open. It walked up to him and sniffed his paw curiously. Wolfsoul looked at Hera, curling his tail in amusement. He crouched down so that he was eye level with the ginger kit.

"Hey, Butterkit." He purred.

The kit didn't respond, but flicked his tail to show that he heard.

"Come here." Wolfsoul meowed, grabbing Butterkit by the scruff.

He carried the kit over to Hera and dropped him into the nest next to her.

"When'd his eyes open?" Wolfsoul asked.

"Not long after you left on the patrol." Hera responded.

"Ah." He let out a mrrow of amusement as the kit tripped over the edge of the nest and landed on its belly. "Any of the others open up yet?"

"Yes actually." Hera purred.

A light gray kit jumped on her back.

"Ouch, Cinderkit!" She retorted.

The small kit looked at Wolfsoul. "Who are you?"

"Ha! Looks like she can talk." Wolfsoul purred happily. "I'm Wolfsoul, your father."

Cinderkit hopped off of her mother and padded up to the wolf-like warrior. She flicked her tiny tail.

"Wow!" She squeaked. "You're huge!"

"That's because I'm a warrior, Cinderkit." He curled his tail.

"Wha-?" A yawn sounded from Hera's nest. "Quiet down, I'm trying to sleep."

Hera bent her neck and when she moved back up she was holding an angry dark ginger kit by the scruff.

"Let me down!" Redkit yowled. The kit swatted the air with his tiny paws. "Okay, maybe seeing would help…" The kit opened his eyes.

"Well, at least you can see!" Butterkit snarled.

"Who can't?" Redkit snorted.

Butterkit yowled at his littermate. "Me!"


	6. Chapter 4

"You're blind?" Redkit repeated. "You can't see?"

"No, I can't." Butterkit hissed.

All the cats in the nursery had turned towards him. Even Gleamfur and Smallkit.

Wolfsoul sat down, head drooping. "What are we going to do…?"

No cat or kit said anything, they just stayed where they were in silence. Redkit was the first to move. He just plopped down onto his side and rested his tiny chin on the ground.

Butterkit stood where he was, tail lashing and ears flattened. Suddenly, he raced towards a den wall, obviously thinking it was the exit.

"Oof." Butterkit pulled back, hissing in annoyance, moving right along the den wall, quickly finding the exit and racing out.

Cinderkit was the first to speak. "I'll go after him."

The light gray she-cat exited the den after her blind brother. Redkit awkwardly looked around and then took off after his siblings.

Wolfsoul glanced at Hera. The warrior sighed and got to his paws. He was halfway to the exit when he turned back.

"I'll look after them." He meowed blankly. He turned back to the exit and slowly padded towards it. Without looking back, he called, "Keep an eye on Jaykit." Without waiting for an answer, Wolfsoul left the den.

*X*

He found Redkit and Cinderkit trying to calm Butterkit. They were in a small space behind the warriors' den. Since they were small, they fit back there almost perfectly.

Once Wolfsoul had somehow managed to squeeze in, he was facing his kits.

"Wolfsoul, I can't be a warrior, can I?" Butterkit asked in a surprisingly steady and calm voice.

"I don't know, Butterkit." Wolfsoul admitted. "As far as I know, we haven't had any blind cats in the clan before."

"And the other clans?" The blind kit asked.

"I don't know." Wolfsoul repeated.

*X*

The next day Butterkit was missing…

 **Sorry it took so long to post this guys, I've been a little busy in the last couple of days. Keep reading and enjoying. Feel free to review if you want and give suggestions.**


	7. Chapter 5

There was a weird, white substance on the ground that day too. The older warriors called it snow. It took Wolfsoul awhile to realize that leafbare had come.

Butterkit wasn't the only kit missing. Cinderkit was gone too. Redkit was in the nest with Hera and Jaykit, who still was yet to open his eyes.

A patrol of four cats had been sent out to look for the missing kits. Wolfsoul wasn't part of the patrol. Instead, Bramblepatch had sent him on a hunting patrol to get his mind off of things.

Wolfsoul and Foxfur padded silently side by side through the snow.

"Should we separate?" The fox colored she-cat asked.

"Yeah." Wolfsoul agreed. "We'll catch more that way. Meet back right here. Okay?"

"Sounds perfect." Foxfur agreed. She turned and dashed away through the trees.

Wolfsoul padded alone for awhile until he heard snuffling under the snow. _How odd..._ He stabbed his paw through the snow, claws unsheathed. He heard the squeal of a mouse and felt blood running through his claws. He pulled his paw back out of the snow tunnel, a dead mouse hanging from his claws.

Unfortunately, he didn't find anything else. When he met back up with Foxfur at sunhigh, she only had two mice.

"This isn't enough to feed the clan." He muttered to her.

"Well, we should give it to Hera and Smallkit, maybe Gleamfur. Kits, queens, and elders come first. We don't even have elders anymore." Foxfur meowed.

"Yeah, you're right." Wolfsoul agreed. "At least we caught these."

The she-cat nodded in agreement.

After they dropped the prey in the fresh-kill pile, Foxfur went her own way and Wolfsoul went his. He went to Graystar.

"Have the patrols come back yet?" He asked.

"Yes." Graystar meowed, no cheeriness in his voice. There was sorrow and sadness there.

"And?"

"The kits aren't anywhere on our territory." The gray tom reported. "I'm sorry."


	8. Chapter 6

"W-what do you mean they're not on our territory?" Wolfsoul demanded. "Are you suggesting that they went to another clan?" Then it hit him. He remembered the conversation he had had with Butterkit the previous day. The one about blind cats in other clans. "Oh no." He muttered.

"What?" Graystar asked.

"Butterkit, well yesterday we learned that he's blind." Wolfsoul explained. "He asked me about blind cats in other clans…" He trailed off.

"Do you think that they went to the other clan territories?" Graystar demanded.

"Yes, Graystar, I think that's exactly what happened."

*X*

Wolfsoul raced through the snow. He was heading for the Pondclan border. Bramblepatch had been sent to Littleclan by Graystar and Blackpelt to Heartclan. They were each checking for signs of the lost kits.

The whole clan knew about the disappearance of Cinderkit and Butterkit now. They were as worried as Wolfsoul was. All hunting and border patrols were told to keep a lookout for the kits until they returned safely.

Wolfsoul pulled to a stop right in front of the border. He smelled a very fresh scent of Pondclan cats coming towards him. _Looks like I made it just in time._ He thought. _What luck._

Three Pondclan cats came into view. Troutfur, Mousepelt, and Wildflame.

"Greetings." Wolfsoul meowed, dipping his head.

"What are you doing here, Wolfsoul?" Troutfur snarled.

"Have you seen two kits by any chance?" He asked, struggling not to snap back at him.

"A light gray one and a blind ginger one?" Mousepelt cocked her head.

"Yeah, that's them." He responded, hope filling his heart.

"They came by at dawn, asking if we had any blind cats." Wildflame explained. "We told them no because, well, we don't. Then they left, heading towards Heartclan."

"Okay, thank you." Wolfsoul dipped his head.

He turned and began dashing back towards the Stealthclan camp. Maybe Blackpelt would find them. If not, then Bramblepatch would. Or the kits were lost somewhere...The thought filled Wolfsoul with dread.

 _They'll be fine, don't worry._ The wolf-like warrior reassured himself.


	9. Chapter 7

Nothing. That's what Blackpelt returned with. It was nearly sundown now and Bramblepatch hadn't returned yet.

Feeling downhearted, Wolfsoul entered the warriors' den and curled up, closing his eyes.

He was nearly asleep when cheering erupted from the main clearing of the camp. Confused and drowsy, Wolfsoul scrambled to his paws and left the den.

What he saw brought joy to him. Bramblepatch had just entered the camp, carrying Butterkit by the scruff and Cinderkit on his back. All three cats were covered in snow and the kits were shivering, but they were alive.

Frozen with relief, Wolfsoul watched as Bramblepatch entered the nursery. The dark tabby returned to the clearing without the kits and went to Graystar's den.

Wolfsoul snapped out of his trance and raced into the nursery, finding Hera frantically licking the two kits with joy.

"I-I'm fine!" Cinderkit retorted.

Wolfsoul snorted in amusement.

Butterkit was just lying there with flattened ears and closed eyes as Hera's tongue stroked his head.

Wolfsoul went to the warriors' den and curled up, overjoyed that his kits were safe, but dreading for what lay ahead. About the pep-talk he'd have to have with Butterkit the next day...


	10. Chapter 8

The next day, Stonepool went out to help his fellow medicine cats look for a place to share tongues with Starclan at the half moon. Poor Littlepaw was left to do things alone for injured or sick cats back in camp.

But also, on this day, Jaykit opened his eyes for the first time. Wolfsoul was playing with Cinderkit and Redkit when it happened.

Both kits were on top of his back, when he caught a glimpse of opened eyes.

"Hey, look!" Wolfsoul purred.

All attention in the room flew to the tiny kit.

"He's awake!" Cinderkit squeaked, jumping off of Wolfsoul and running over to Jaykit.

Redkit had a look of awe on his face. He hopped off after his sister and padded over.

Hera watched as Jaykit pulled back from his siblings with a small, quiet hiss. Jaykit slowly got to his paws and scrambled out of the nest. He was looking behind him, obviously looking to see if they were following him when he ran straight into Wolfsoul.

Jaykit turned forward and jumped backwards. "Whoa!" He squeaked.

Wolfsoul gently snorted in amusement. He picked the kit up by the scruff.

"Hey!" Jaykit yowled. "Let me down!"

"Relax." Wolfsoul muttered through a mouthful of fur. He put Jaykit back in the nest. "Happy now?"

"Yeah, yeah." The gray kit murmured sarcastically, struggling back out of the nest.

Wolfsoul purred. "Well, I better get back to my duties. Take care of them for me, Hera."

"You know I will." His mate purred back.


	11. Chapter 9

After hunting, Wolfsoul settled down to eat a pitifully small mouse. After he ate it in a couple bites, he entered the nursery.

"Butterkit." He meowed sternly. "Come on."

Time for the pep-talk…

"Why?" The blind kit asked.

"Just come on." Wolfsoul demanded.

Butterkit sighed and got to his paws. The ginger kit moved towards his father's voice, reaching him quickly. Wolfsoul grabbed him by the scruff and carried him to the spot behind the warriors' den.

They squeezed in.

"So?" Butterkit asked.

"Did you find those blind cats you were looking for?" Wolfsoul asked rolling his eyes.

"Nope." Butterkit replied. "I found snow, though."

"Why did you go out?" Wolfasoul demanded. "You're too young to be out there, especially in the snow. You could have frozen to death."

"I wouldn't have minded." The kit retorted.

"The rest of us would have minded." Wolfsoul hissed. "We went to the other clans looking for you."

"And you found us." Butterkit hissed back. "Cinderkit and I are back now. Better enjoy it while it lasts."

That did it.

Wolfsoul let out a snarl and pushed back out of the small space. He stalked out of the camp angrily. He couldn't even get along with his own kit!


	12. Chapter 10

Wolfsoul returned to camp about the same time Stonepool did. The old medicine cat had found the new place to share tongues with Starclan, the Moontree.

Wolfsoul, however, had spent the day lying in the snow at the beach down by the lake. He shook the snow from his pelt and padded into the warriors' den, curling up in his nest.

Sleep came quickly...but so did the dream…

*X*

"Wolfsoul!" Clan cats wailed. "Help us, Wolfsoul!"

There were the shrieks of battling cats and the stench of death. Wolfsoul looked around, frantically, blood rising up around him. Soon he was swimming in it, trying not to drown in the blood of the cats.

"The Dark Forest will rise again!" Tigerfang's meow echoed.

"No, no." Wolfsoul muttered, scrambling around.

He saw a ginger body floating among the blood. Hera.

"No." He repeated. "No, oh no."

Suddenly the blood sucked him in and he was clawing, frantically trying to save himself. He couldn't breath. Blood poured into his nose and threatened to pry his jaws open. The blood finally did it.

"No!" Wolfsoul yowled loudly.

"Wolfsoul!" The frantic wailing came again. "Wolfsoul!"

*X*

His eyes snapped open. He was breathing heavily. Taking a few heartbeats to calm down, he didn't move.

"Finally." A cat muttered.

Wolfsoul groaned and sat up. His moss nest had scattered among the dirt floor and several of the nearby cats were awake, looking annoyed.

"Sorry." Wolfsoul whispered through the darkness.

He got to his paws and left the den. He made his way to the medicine den. Maybe Stonepool had had a dream too and could help.

He entered the den and heard rough coughing.

"Stonepool?" He murmured. "Wake up."

There was a muffled groan. Wolfsoul detected movement in the darkness and saw the shape of the old medicine cat getting up.

"What is it, Wolfsoul?" The old tom sounded sick.

"Are you alright?" He asked. "I heard you coughing."

"Just fine." Stonepool replied. "What do you need?"

"I had a dream from Starclan." The wolf-like tom admitted.

"Go on."

"Cats were calling my name and blood was everywhere. I was swimming in it. There were bodies everywhere." Wolfsoul explained, fear pulling at him. "T-the Dark Forest is rising. The final battle is coming."


	13. Titles Series Names Needed

Before I post the next chapter, I'd like to let you know that this is the last book in A Soul Among the Stars. But, lucky for you, I will be making another series. I need series name ideas and title name ideas.

Feel free to post as many as you like and I am thankful to you guys who do give ideas.

-Thank you


	14. Chapter 11

"As you all know, tonight is the Gathering." Graystar meowed.

Three quarters of a moon have passed since Wolfsoul had told Stonepool of the dream from Starclan.

"But," The gray leader continued,"first we have some recent news to be taken into event."

There were murmurs among the clan. Only Wolfsoul knew what the news was. He and Stonepool had told Graystar of the dream the very next morning. They were the only cats who knew of it so far. He hadn't even told Hera. She didn't need more to worry about.

"One of our very own warriors has had a dream from Starclan." Graystar announced. "Those stories about the Dark Forest aren't just myths. They're true."

There were a few gasps.

"The Dark Forest is rising." The leader meowed. "We are all in danger."

"What are we going to do about it?" A cat yowled.

"We are going to tell the other clans tonight, and when the time comes we are going to fight back!" Graystar yowled. "Time to show the Dark Forest that we aren't weak. It's time to show them what we're made of!"

There were yowls of agreement.


	15. Chapter 12

The full moon shone bright in the night sky. So did the few remaining stars. Starclan hadn't abandoned the striving clans yet.

"Let the Gathering begin!" Mallowstar yowled.

All the cats silenced themselves.

"Heartclan is doing well so far this leafbare." The she-cat reported. "As usual, we are low on prey, but otherwise all is well."

Snarlstar cleared his throat. "Littleclan is doing just fine, as usual. The snow has not delayed any training or hunting."

"The ponds, rivers, and lake have frozen." Wetstar reported. "Pondclan's cats are thin and hungry. We have resorted to hunting in our woods. Otherwise, like already said, we are doing fine."

"Graystar?" Mallowstar asked.

"What? Oh, sorry." Graystar flicked his tail in embarrassment. "In Stealthclan, hunting is poor and training is going well. But that's not all I have to report." His eyes gleamed in the darkness.

"What is it then?" Wetstar asked, seemingly unconcerned.

"A new threat to all of the clans." The gray leader meowed a little louder than necessary. "All of those stories about the Dark Forest, they're true. One of our brave, loyal warriors has had a dream. Have you wondered what's happening to Starclan up there?" He paused for effect. "Yes, it is the Dark Forest. They're invading Starclan and slowly defeating them. Soon enough they're going to get through to us and we'll have to do something about it."

Murmurs broke out among the clan cats.

"Silence!" Graystar hissed. Then he continued," It is time for the clans to fight back! We need to show the Dark Forest warriors that we're more than just their prey to mess with!"

There were battle cries and yowls of agreement.

This time the Stealthclan leader waited for the cats to fall silent by themselves. "We are warriors and warriors fight for what is right! We fight for Starclan! We take the fight to the Dark Forest!"


	16. Chapter 13

It was the day after the Gathering. Stealthclan had most cats training or hunting. Only the kits and queens didn't train. Most of the following days they were the only ones in the camp, unless they counted at night or during meals.

Exactly half a moon later, all of the warriors and apprentices in all clans were sharing moves with each other on the Gathering island. The leaders decided that it was for the best and the clans needed to be ready.

Pondclan was even breaking ice and teaching the other clan cats how to swim!

Wolfsoul thought that was going a little too far, but he tried not to complain too much. They were doing this because of his dream after all.

He stroke his legs through the water, trying to keep up with Maplefur. He had nearly mastered swimming, though he wasn't as fast as she was, of course. They were in the deeper water, crossing the center of the lake.

"Come on!" Maplefur called back.

Wolfsoul sighed and called back to her. "Hey, I don't have webbed paws!"

He heard her choking back snorts of amusement.

He rolled his eyes and continued on.

Wolfsoul reached the snowy beach about thirty heartbeats after her. He was freezing. Why did it have to be in leafbare that the Dark Forest decided to rise?

"You're getting there, Wolfsoul." Maplefur meowed. "I think you are done with swimming training. You should probably go eat and then do some battle training."

He nodded in agreement. "Yeah, I could probably brush up on my fighting skills."

Wolfsoul slowly padded back to the Stealthclan camp. He reached it, unsurprisingly, finding no cats in the main clearing. He prodded a small rabbit with his paw and sighed. It was all that was in the pile. _Isn't anyone hunting?_

He picked up the rabbit and lay down next to the warrior's den. He ate the rabbit in very few bites. He licked his lips, hoping to get anything that may have gotten their. Nothing. _Fox dung, what a small rabbit!_

Wolfsoul struggled to his paws, shaking snow from his wolf-like pelt. He dragged his paws as he left the camp and headed back towards the island.

Time for more training...


	17. Chapter 14

The clans were ready now. For the final battle against the Dark Forest. It was only a quarter moon later. The clans went to sleep with hope in their hearts.

But they awoke at moonhigh to the sound of battle cries. The Dark Forest warriors were here. The clans were under attack.

Wolfsoul scrambled out of his nest, wide awake already. He was ready to fight. Not just for him, the clans, and Starclan, but for another tomorrow.

A snarl escaped him as he raced out the thorn barrier and into the snowy forest. He stood beside many of Stealthclan's warriors. Most of them were growling and snarling too.

Coming towards them, was a huge group of enemy warriors. The Dark Forest cats were snarling twice as loud and their claws were already covered in blood. These cats had been part of the patrol that had attacked Starclan.

Wolfsoul's tail twitched and he flattened his ears, feeling his claws slide out. He let out a hiss.

"For Starclan!" Bramblepatch yowled.

The warriors let out battle cries and began to charge at the invading cats.

It was now or never. It was save the clans or die trying. It was good versus evil. It was the time to fight. The time of the prophecy has come. The final battle was upon the clans.


	18. Chapter 15

Yowling and screeching filled the air as the first warriors of each group reached one another. The battle had begun.

Wolfsoul leapt on top of a black warrior. Blackscar. He clawed and bit with all of his might, dread filling the enemy's eyes as he realized who he was fighting.

"That fool Hawktalon taught you too well!" Blackscar snarled.

"I'm glad he did!" Wolfsoul retorted.

With a mighty heave, he threw the tom off of him. Wolfsoul forced his claws into the tom's belly, hearing him shriek in pain. He quickly slashed a forepaw across Blackscar's throat, cutting the shrieking off.

Wolfsoul didn't hesitate as he ran for an unsuspecting enemy warrior. He landed squarely on the she-cat's shoulders and bit the back of her neck. Her knees buckled underneath her and she collapsed, wheezing in the last moments of her life.

Wolfsoul spat out a mouthful of blood. Not his own blood, but the other cat's. He looked towards the camp entrance, fear pounding through him as he saw three Dark Forest cats rush inside.

He raced after them. He made it through the thorn barrier and cut them off right in front of the nursery. _Why didn't any cat stay in the camp?!_

"You're not going in there." Wolfsoul hissed.

"Yeah?" One asked. "Who's gonna stop us? You?"

"You bet I will." He snarled back, baring his fangs.

"It's one on three, you're gonna lose this one." The cat snarled back, leaping at him.

Wolfsoul moved back, the attack missing him by a whisker-length. He growled and swipe and forepaw, scratching the other cat's chest. Then he stabbed his claws into the tom's throat. The cat toppled to the ground, blood bubbling out of the horrible wound.

Wolfsoul snarled over the dying cat's shrieks. He slashed his forepaw across the next cat's muzzle. This one was a she-cat. He leapt on top of her and bit her neck swiftly, turning back towards the last cat, snarling menacingly.

Fear was in the tom's eyes and he turned around, fleeing through the thorn barrier.

"Everyone alright back there?" Wolfsoul called to the cats in the nursery.

"Yeah." Came Hera's response.

"That was only the first wave." He suddenly realized.


	19. Chapter 16

Wolfsoul gulped nervously. Just after he said that, he heard even more yowling and battling cats. He flattened his ears and twitched his tail. Two cats burst into the camp. Hawktalon and Tigerfang. Wolfsoul let out a fierce snarl.

"Hello, Wolfsoul." Tigerfang greeted him. "I told you that we will rise again."

"You won't." He snarled. "We'll stop you."

Bramblepatch burst through the camp entrance and leapt onto Hawktalon's back. The two cats started tumbling across the ground in a ball of battling fur.

A loud screech of pain flew around the territory, only to be cut short.

"Goldenstar!" Tigerfang yowled.

"He's dead, like what you will be." Wolfsoul hissed, taking his father's moment of being off-guard to his advantage.

He leapt on top of him, slashing, biting, and clawing fiercely. Tigerfang threw him off. Wolfsoul got to his paws and glimpsed Hawktalon lying on the ground with a dark forepaw on the back of his throat. The claws slit the warrior's throat and Hawktalon began wheezing.

Bramblepatch stumbled over to Wolfsoul's side. "Together?" He asked.

"No, this is my fight." Wolfsoul responded. "Go help the others."

Bramblepatch nodded and raced out of the camp.

Hawktalon's breathing had stopped. He was dead. Now it was only father and son.

Wolfsoul snarled and charged at Tigerfang, barreling him over. They fought on the ground, blood splattering everywhere.

Dark Forest warriors raced into the camp, followed by a small patrol of Stealthclan warriors. Soon the camp was full of screeching. Wolfsoul quickly lost track of Tigerfang, but saw him slip inside the nursery.

As horror shot through him, Wolfsoul charged inside and barged into his father, knocking him into the bramble wall. They began fighting again.

When they finally moved apart, both cats were badly bleeding. But Wolfsoul's injuries were worse. He spat out a mouthful of his own blood.

"Do you ever give up?" Tigerfang growled.

"No, I don't, Tigerfang." He flicked his tail. "I am fighting for a cause, a cause worth dying for. And until my death, I'll never ever give up."

Wolfsoul flattened his ears and Tigerfang snarled.

The two cats leapt at each other, Tigerfang easily knocking Wolfsoul to the ground. They were on the ground for a third or fourth time now, fighting violently. Wolfsoul knew that his father wouldn't give up either. One of them had to die, one way or another in this very battle.

Wolfsoul fought with all of his remaining strength, but was easily overpowered. Tigerfang pinned him to the ground. Wolfsoul realized with slight joy that his father forgot to pin his head.

At the same time, they bit each other's throats.


	20. Chapter 17: Victory

Wolfsoul let out a yowl of pain and scrambled to get loose, despite his many injuries. He collapsed in exhaustion. He could hear Tigerfang wheezing on top of him. He felt his own hot blood trickling among his pelt. The wound was pretty bad then.

He just lay there, panting hard. Tigerfang breathed through ragged gasps. Wolfsoul bit the other cat's neck hard and held on until he heard no breathing from Tigerfang. He released his jaws from the tom's neck. Tigerfang was dead.

"Tigerfang is dead!" A Dark Forest cat yowled.

There were yowls of fear from a few Dark Forest cats.

"Retreat!" Another yowled.

There were thundering pawsteps as the enemy warriors retreated, back to their dark home.

Wolfsoul felt pride rush in and happiness settle inside him.

"We won." He croaked.

He felt the blood from his wound worsen and begin to come out faster.

"Wolfsoul, are you alright?" Stonepool asked, having come into the den to check cats for injuries.

"Just fine." He meowed. "On the inside. We won, the clans live to fight another day."

His eyelids felt heavy.

"Wolfsoul?" The old medicine cat meowed. "Wolfsoul!"

"Honor fighting for Stealthclan." Wolfsoul purred. "Take care of our kits, Hera. Goodbye."

He was plunged into blackness.


End file.
